


Oltre

by FlaviasMIND



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flavia's MIND, Introspettivo, autobiografia, oltre, prologo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaviasMIND/pseuds/FlaviasMIND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oggi è il compleanno di Flavia, compie trent'anni.<br/>Le piace pensare di aver fatto molte cose in questo lasso di tempo, ha vissuto molte esperienze, belle e brutte, che hanno forgiato la sua essenza e l'hanno portata ad essere ciò che è adesso"...<br/>"Proprio per questo motivo, ed il giorno del suo compleanno, Flavia decide sia giunto il momento di estrinsecare una serie di situazioni e temi che hanno contribuito a renderla ciò che è, facendo un'incursione oltre la barriera ed estrapolando dei punti salienti di quello che l'ha portata ad erigerla.<br/>Sono 30 argomenti, tanti quanti gli anni che oggi compie, ed aiuteranno sia lei che chi leggerà questo scritto a capirla meglio, a comprendere alcune delle sue scelte e a vedere la "vera Flavia", che si nasconde dietro la brillante persona razionale."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Oggi è il compleanno di Flavia, compie trent'anni.  
Le piace pensare di aver fatto molte cose in questo lasso di tempo, ha vissuto molte esperienze, belle e brutte, che hanno forgiato la sua essenza e l'hanno portata ad essere ciò che è adesso.  
Ha sempre pensato di essere “diversa” e a varie riprese ha cercato di costruirsi una dimensione nella quale sentirsi se stessa, dove non ci fossero discriminazioni, giudizi, tradimenti.  
Per Flavia, vivere la vita è più complicato, perché ha una sensibilità fuori dal comune che la porta a soffrire molto; inoltre ama la solitudine e non è molto brava a socializzare, sebbene quando trova le persone giuste riesce ad aprirsi e mostrare quello che solitamente tiene nascosto dietro un muro.  
Perché Flavia ha alzato questo muro per evitare di provare dolore.  
Quello che si vede di lei è solamente una parte infinitesimale di cosa si trova al di là.  
Protetti da quella barriera robusta ci sono i suoi sentimenti, le sue emozioni e tutto quello che non è sicuro mostrare al resto del mondo. La creatività, gli ideali, i sogni, la sua ingenuità altruistica e la voglia di sognare e di esprimere la sua artisticità.  
Non ha deciso coscientemente di trincerarsi, è una conseguenza di tutta una serie di avvenimenti che hanno convinto il suo io interiore che quella è la soluzione migliore per non soffrire.  
Così, chi conosce Flavia vede una persona razionale, con la testa sulle spalle, della quale ci si può fidare senza eccezioni. Questo anche a causa del suo forte senso del dovere e di altri meccanismi che conosceremo più avanti.  
Solo pochi, i più sensibili e quelli che riescono a leggere oltre ciò che viene mostrato, riescono a vedere cosa si nasconde dietro di questo.  
Uno spirito libero, che è stato represso perché è giusto così, perché i bambini non fanno cose strane, perché l'arte non ti permette di mangiare e la società non accetta chi sta con la testa sulle nuvole e non trova una sua posizione precisa in essa.  
Per questo, in Flavia c'è una continua dualità, tra la parte razionale e quella emozionale che sono in diametrale opposizione.  
E lei si barcamena tra ciò che vuole e ciò che deve, chiedendo a se stessa sempre un po' di più di quello che può.  
E con il passare del tempo, tornare in contatto con quello che c'è dietro il muro è diventato sempre più difficile; tanto che solo pochi eventi con un contributo emotivo pesante, permettono in determinate situazioni che questo si crepi, creando però un alluvione di irrazionalità che la porta a fare scelte estreme e spesso pericolose.  
Chi la conosce bene sa che Flavia vive in un mondo suo, dove c'è il rispetto e c'è l'amore e dove il dolore viene sempre alleviato dai forti sentimenti.  
Perché questo mondo che ha costruito è fatto a misura per lei, per la sua creatività senza fine e per i suoi desideri più profondi di accettazione e amore, dove non importa come ti vesti, cosa fai di lavoro o perché fai una cosa invece di un'altra; l'importante è riuscire ad esprimere quello che Flavia ha dentro, i suoi poteri speciali, la sua compassione e la voglia che gli altri sappiano quello che è, cosa vuole e le sue preferenze.  
Sa, però, che finché ci sarà questo muro non riuscirà a mostrare il suo universo interiore al resto del mondo.  
Proprio per questo motivo, ed il giorno del suo compleanno, Flavia decide sia giunto il momento di estrinsecare una serie di situazioni e temi che hanno contribuito a renderla ciò che è, facendo un'incursione oltre la barriera ed estrapolando dei punti salienti di quello che l'ha portata ad erigerla.  
Sono 30 argomenti, tanti quanti gli anni che oggi compie, ed aiuteranno sia lei che chi leggerà questo scritto a capirla meglio, a comprendere alcune delle sue scelte e a vedere la “vera Flavia”, che si nasconde dietro la brillante persona razionale.


	2. Matrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un excursus sull'infanzia di Flavia.  
> "Flavia non ricorda molto della sua infanzia, ma alcune reminiscenze sono rimaste impresse nella sua mente; tra queste, ricorda perfettamente che da piccola sapeva volare."

Flavia nasce nel mese di Maggio. Sua madre ama ricordare che nel Febbraio di quell'anno, mentre era in sua attesa con un pancione enorme, per il secondo anno consecutivo aveva nevicato. Dove vivevano non nevica quasi mai, quindi quell'evento in particolare deve avere una connotazione specifica nella storia della sua vita.  
Nello stesso anno, e proprio qualche giorno dopo del parto, ci fu l'esplosione di una centrale nucleare, altra circostanza peculiare.  
Flavia è la seconda ed ultima figlia di una tranquilla famiglia piccolo borghese. Nata e cresciuta in un piccolo quartiere periferico di una grande città, ha vissuto un'infanzia particolare.  
Sua sorella, di sette anni più grande, dimostra da subito una forte gelosia nei suoi confronti; tanto che a solo qualche mese di vita, subisce le sue ritorsioni (in veste di pizzicotti, fastidi vari e domande innocenti a sua madre, quali “Ma se le rompo un braccio prova dolore?”).  
Flavia ovviamente non ricorda niente di questo, ne ha sentito parlare nelle varie sessioni di ricordi che sono tipici di tutte le famiglie, o quasi.  
Quando ha due anni (e rimarrà nella storia, perché ancora adesso tutti ricordano la piccola bambina proclamare ai quattro venti “iaia boni c'ha dui anni”), subisce un trauma a livello inconscio, dovuto al presunto abbandono della madre. Presunto perché in realtà non è tale, ma così percepito dal suo subconscio molto sensibile.  
Quell'anno, quello dei due anni, è stato l'anno della sorella; prima le viene la broncopolmonite, ed i suoi genitori decidono di curarla in casa. Ovviamente tutta la loro attenzione è concentrata sulla figlia maggiore, ed ecco che i primi sentori di abbandono si fanno sentire. Dopo di ché, arriva l'operazione al ginocchio, in una città lontana; Flavia in questo caso viene lasciata a casa della nonna paterna; dulcis in fundo, c'è la sua comunione.  
L'unione di questi fattori porta ad un doppio risultato: in primo luogo, l'abbandono della madre viene metabolizzato e archiviato; e poi, inizia una relazione con la sorella fatta di una strana rivalità, ma di questo parleremo meglio in seguito.  
Flavia è sempre stata una bambina molto sensibile, ai limiti della genialità in molti casi, e dopo una serie di studi sull'argomento, probabilmente facente parte della generazione a cavallo tra quella dei bambini indaco e arcobaleno.  
Per chi non sapesse di cosa sto parlando, si tratta di bambini dotati di capacità speciali (empatia, creatività, forza di volontà) o sovrannaturali (telepatia, chiaroveggenza ed altre) ed una spiccata inclinazione spirituale. Sono anche molto intelligenti, intuitivi ed insofferenti nei confronti delle autorità, spesso affetti da sindrome da deficit di attenzione e iperattività.  
Flavia non ricorda molto della sua infanzia, ma alcune reminiscenze sono rimaste impresse nella sua mente; tra queste, ricorda perfettamente che da piccola sapeva volare.  
Ha un'empatia fuori dal comune, che la porta ad immedesimarsi nelle situazioni vissute dagli altri, siano essi reali o meno.  
Per questo passa molto tempo davanti alla televisione, vivendo le storie che le passano davanti come se fossero la sua vita. Le piace anche giocare ad impersonare i vari soggetti, in un botta e risposta di dialoghi e situazioni di cui è l'unica rappresentante, come anche l'unica spettatrice.  
Per un determinato periodo viene lasciata sola, libera di accrescere le sue potenzialità e la sua creatività, finché sua madre non si accorge che c'è qualcosa di strano, perché la sua bambina sta sempre sola, non le piace parlare troppo, si isola dai discorsi che vengono fatti a tavola ed appena può torna nel grande salone dove c'è la televisione.  
Le ipotesi sono molteplici, forse non le piace l'idea che il padre durante la cena (unica occasione di riunione che hanno, dato che l'uomo lavora tutto il giorno) si relazioni solo con sua sorella, perché in lei ha riposto tutte le sue aspettative, le sue aspirazioni e i suoi desideri.  
Quando la madre si accorge di questa dinamica, inizia a spostare l'attenzione sempre di più su Flavia, ma ormai lei è così abituata alla solitudine che le continue pressioni della donna per sapere come è andata la giornata e cosa ha fatto a scuola la infastidiscono, impedendole di potersi chiudere nel suo mondo ed esprimere finalmente se stessa.  
La perseveranza di sua madre alla fine ha la meglio e si ritrova a cercare di inserirsi in una famiglia di cui in realtà fino a quel momento non ha mai fatto parte attivamente.  
Questo non riduce però il disagio che prova nel relazionarsi con gli altri, compresi i bambini come lei.  
Sicuramente il fatto che quando è piccola nel comprensorio in cui vive è l'unica bambina della sua età, insieme a quella che in quel periodo è la sua migliore amica e ad un ragazzino di un anno più grande che però non gioca mai con loro, non aiuta.  
A scuola la situazione non è migliore e Flavia cerca in tutti i modi di attirare l'attenzione su di sé, regalo questo della mancanza che sente ed ha sentito in famiglia e che inevitabilmente si propaga anche all'esterno, in quella che è la vita di relazione.  
C'è da porre l'accento su questa sua ricerca dell'approvazione altrui, che rispecchia forse quella che vorrebbe dalla sua famiglia, ma che non ha mai sentito, perché sarà un tema importante di tutta la prima metà della sua vita fino ad oggi.  
La grande differenza di età tra lei e la sorella fa in modo che quest'ultima quasi la ignori e spesso quella gelosia iniziale si ripresenta nei loro rapporti, perché se Flavia si sente abbandonata, sua sorella sente il peso di tutte le aspettative della famiglia, sebbene di questo Flavia si renderà conto solamente molti anni dopo.  
Gli amici che ha in quel periodo si possono contare sulle dita di una mano (cosa che continuerà ad essere tale, seguendo il detto “pochi ma buoni”).  
La sua migliore amica del comprensorio, l'unica persona con la quale può uscire e giocare tutti i pomeriggi, con una storia famigliare che vede la madre sotto costanti sedativi perché affetta da crisi epilettiche ed il padre alcolizzato. Spesso, per motivazioni assurde, i suoi genitori per periodi variabili le vietavano di incontrarsi.  
Il compagno di classe e relativamente vicino di casa, con il quale ha passato alcuni dei momenti migliori della sua infanzia e che vive nello stesso comprensorio di quella che poi diventerà una grande amica della sua adolescenza.  
La compagna di classe e amica per la pelle, tanto che anche le loro madri sono amiche e quindi possono vedersi frequentemente ed intessere un'amicizia forte, sebbene gli ambienti culturali da cui provengono siano completamente diversi.  
Tutti gli altri, compagni di scuola, di sport e coetanei più in generale, sono solo una serie di meteore nella vita di Flavia, che la portano a sperimentare di volta in volta varie esperienze, a fare delle comparazioni tra quello che a lei piace e quello che no.  
Tende a fidarsi troppo delle persone e ad aprirsi con la maggior parte senza malizia o cattive intenzioni, per questo rimane sempre ferita quando queste si mostrano per ciò che sono.  
La sua aria sempre sulle nuvole porta sua madre a preoccuparsi dei malintenzionati per strada, così iniziano le raccomandazioni.  
Non camminare svagata e lentamente per la via, fai passi rapidi e dai sempre l'idea che stai andando da qualche parte ed hai fretta di raggiungerla, le dice in continuazione.  
Ma Flavia è così: alcuni la chiamano svagata, altri sognatrice; lei semplicemente guarda il mondo in maniera differente e lo scruta in qualsiasi gesto compia, sia esso il semplice camminare o il relazionarsi con chi le sta accanto, per vedere ogni sua azione a quale reazione porta ed imparare e crescere.  
È con l'inizio delle relazioni scolastiche, con il rigido schema del sistema che la ingabbia, che Flavia vede il suo mondo restringersi sempre di più, opprimerla, e non capire il suo bisogno di stare da sola per poter poi relazionarsi con gli altri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il primo capitolo! È sull'infanzia di Flavia e su quello che prova.


	3. Romitaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come Flavia vede l'isolamento che deriva dalla diversità.  
> "Forse anche per questo si sente come una mosca bianca, qualcosa di strano e di diverso. Perché non è l'unica a fare questo tipo di cose, ma si sente l'unica a percepirne il peso. A provare questa solitudine destabilizzante che la convince che lei è 'diversa', 'strana'."

Flavia, sin da piccola ha bisogno dei suoi spazi, di stare da sola a pensare (o meglio a 'metabolizzare' sempre nuove informazioni), di poter decidere quando stare in compagnia e quando isolarsi.  
Per questo viene sempre vista in maniera strana da chi le sta intorno e la sua voglia di isolamento si trasmette e viene travisata, portando gli altri a metterla in disparte, ignorandola o trattandola con diffidenza perché diversa dagli altri bambini, più profonda.  
Così, quello che nasce come un bisogno si trasforma presto in una costrizione.  
Lo stare sola diventa la quotidianità, iniziando proprio in famiglia e continuando poi nella scuola, negli ambienti sportivi, delle attività extrascolastiche (che svolge con voglia e dedizione perché ama fare e conoscere sempre cose nuove) dove rimane sempre appartata, in ombra, senza dare mai la sua opinione per non rischiare di dire la cosa sbagliata e trovarsi ghettizzata, senza rendersi conto che proprio questo comportamento la porta ad auto-segregarsi e a non far capire alle persone con cui si relaziona ciò che realmente pensa e vuole.  
Questo probabilmente deriva dalla sua voglia di farsi accettare, ottenendo invece l'effetto opposto, perché la mente umana considera debole e malleabile qualcuno che non esprime la propria volontà, e forse è proprio così ed è per questo che sebbene Flavia ci provi più e più volte, le relazioni interpersonali non le riescono bene.  
O magari è perché non si è mai conformata con quello che la società ha sempre richiesto. Non le importa se una cosa è considerata da maschi o da femmine, se le piace la fa, o la compra, o la vede. Forse anche per questo si sente come una mosca bianca, qualcosa di strano e di diverso. Perché non è l'unica a fare questo tipo di cose, ma si sente l'unica a percepirne il peso. A provare questa solitudine destabilizzante che la convince che lei è 'diversa', 'strana'.  
E quando sei piccolo non è facile reggere il peso della diversità, soprattutto se non sei supportato da chi più di tutti dovrebbe farlo, la famiglia.  
Flavia sente di non avere niente in comune con chi gli sta intorno, come se venisse da un altro pianeta, e forse è proprio così perché non si sente a casa in nessun posto, non si sente completa e anela a raggiungere la sua dimensione, quella che durante l'infanzia era così facile creare, bastava la sua fantasia; ma che andando avanti con gli anni è diventato sempre più difficile trovare, vuoi gli schemi che la costringono, la vita reale che la inquadra con le sue regole su cosa sia giusto o sbagliato, buono o cattivo oppure semplicemente sta iniziando a soccombere a quelle che sono conosciute come le regole sociali, sebbene non sappia come interpretarle e spesso le travisi, trovandosi in situazioni spiacevoli senza volerlo e dovendosi giustificare per dei comportamenti che reputa giusti ma che per il resto del mondo non lo sono.  
Non è facile bilanciarsi, soprattutto quando è una giovane in cerca di approvazione; più cerca di ottenerla, più la vita le mette di fronte prove che la scoraggiano e le fanno credere che sia meglio abbandonarsi all'inevitabilità delle cose e lasciarsi trasportare dal flusso che viene creato per ingabbiare gli individui nella società.  
Flavia è sola anche quando è contornata di persone, perché sente di 'non' appartenere. E questo è ciò che la porta a muoversi sempre, cercando l'indipendenza e la dimensione in cui finalmente può essere solo ciò che è, mentre di fronte a tutti finge.  
Andando avanti con il tempo diventa sempre più brava a farlo, tanto che smette di sentirsi tanto inadeguata ed inizia a comprendere determinati meccanismi che regolano la vita di relazione; sebbene alla fine ricada sempre in una generalizzata mancanza di qualcosa che la porta con inevitabile certezza a cambiare rotta così da poter continuare a cercare quello che ha perduto, o che forse non ha mai avuto realmente, ma che anela con tutta se stessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il secondo capitolo sull'isolamento di Flavia.


	4. Sapere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la relazione che Flavia ha con il sapere e la conoscenza.  
> "La sua mente è in costante movimento e non è facile starle dietro quando decide di intraprendere un nuovo progetto. Spesso però questo la porta a non riuscire a terminare le cose che inizia perché sono troppe tutte insieme."

Il rapporto di Flavia con l'apprendimento è molto particolare. Le piace studiare, leggere, conoscere cose nuove ed è molto competitiva sia con i suoi compagni che con se stessa, testando sempre i suoi limiti.  
Non ha bisogno di passare ore ed ore sopra i testi scolastici per apprendere i concetti base, le basta leggere un paio di volte i paragrafi principali, sottolineando i concetti fondamentali e scriverli sotto forma di schemi o riassunti su un quaderno perché le rimangano memorizzati nella testa.  
C'è però da dire una cosa importante, e cioè che Flavia è una persona tendenzialmente indolente; non fa mai più dello stretto necessario per raggiungere i suoi scopi e spesso questa accidia la porta a non completare alcuni dei compiti che si è prefissata, complice anche la sua ricerca della perfezione che la maggior parte delle volte sfocia nell'impossibilità di raggiungerla e quindi nell'abbandono del progetto.  
Le piace sapere tutto quello che può di ciò che la circonda, dall'attualità alla cultura generale passando per la narrativa, la storia (soprattutto quella raccontata da chi l'ha vissuta in prima persona).  
All'età di nove anni ha letto la maggior parte dei libri della biblioteca casalinga, composta oltre che dei classici della letteratura mondiale, soprattutto di thriller e gialli, che le aguzzano l'ingegno e mantengono allenata la sua fantasia su più fronti. Mangia libri alla velocità di uno al giorno, isolandosi dal resto del mondo per tuffarsi completamente, anima e mente, nella storia che sta leggendo; il corpo invece di solito è spaparanzato sul divano o in qualsiasi altro luogo che le permetta di rilassarsi e staccare dalla realtà.  
I racconti di sua nonna la portano a vivere molti degli avvenimenti che hanno visto la sua città come protagonista della guerra, con storie quasi fantastiche di salvataggi di partigiani, deportazioni di minoranze etniche e bombardamenti.  
A scuola le vengono sempre facili i compiti assegnati; anche quando le madri dei suoi compagni discutono con maestre e professori per la difficoltà di alcune esercitazioni, Flavia ha già svolto l'incombenza, e la maggior parte delle volte solo ricordando ciò che viene detto in classe dagli insegnanti, senza bisogno di fare ulteriori ricerche (che sarebbero una perdita di tempo per una ragazzina pigra come lei).  
Flavia ha sempre avuto un debole per le materie artistiche, tanto che durante la scuola media ottiene ottimi voti nelle lezioni di musica, dove impara a suonare il flauto e la tastiera, e quelle di educazione artistica, dove inizia una produzione di disegni ed acquerelli che la fanno eccellere nella materia e rendono orgogliosi i suoi genitori, tanto da portarli ad appenderne gran parte alle pareti della loro casa.  
Quando però, al momento di scegliere il percorso di studi superiori, paventa loro la possibilità di poter scegliere quel tipo di indirizzo, le viene ricordato che con l'arte non si mangia, che deve cercare qualcosa di più serio, che le permetta di trovare un buon lavoro una volta finiti gli studi.  
Per questo, alla fine, Flavia decide di iscriversi ad uno dei tre licei linguistici della sua città. Il programma è così ampio da comprendere la maggior parte delle materie dei licei classici, scientifici e vi aggiunge tre lingue a scelta dello studente.  
È così che Flavia impara ed approfondisce lo studio dell'inglese, del tedesco e dello spagnolo, ottenendo ottimi risultati e soddisfazioni.  
Nello stesso periodo, si avvicina alla musica, studiando la chitarra classica e in seguito iniziando delle lezioni di canto che la porteranno a scoprire una delle sue passioni principali.  
Una volta terminato il liceo, e complice il suo professore di scienze che le ha fatto amare le sue materie, decide di proseguire gli studi iscrivendosi alla facoltà di biologia della prima università della sua città, ottenendo una borsa di studio per meriti e redditi.  
Anche lì apprende tantissimo e riesce ad immagazzinare sempre più informazioni, sebbene in quel periodo la sua razionalità la porti a non comprendere a pieno l'aleatoria scienza che è la Fisica. Infatti, proprio perché non riesce a superare quell'esame, Flavia è costretta ad abbandonare gli studi perché perde la borsa di studio e sua madre, che nel frattempo si è separata da suo padre e si arrabatta tra un lavoro e l'altro come commerciale, non può permettersi di pagarle la retta completa.  
Sebbene non frequenti più una scuola convenzionale, Flavia continua ad assimilare sempre nuove informazioni, a partecipare ad attività culturali quali teatri e cinema, attraverso internet conosce il mondo della scrittura ed inizia così (o se vogliamo essere puntigliosi, riprende, dato che all'età di 9 anni ha iniziato a scrivere una serie di poesie) ad esternare parte di ciò che è in lei attraverso questo veicolo.  
Oltre alla carriera scolastica in sè, ha partecipato a svariati corsi di diversa natura, un corso di programmazione in Java, disegno grafico e web design, corsi di lingue per ottenere dei certificati, ha imparato addirittura il russo ed il giapponese come autodidatta; ha partecipato a lezioni di teatro ed insieme al suo cane ha svolto dei corsi di educazione canina, che gli hanno permesso di conseguire il diploma come cittadino canino esemplare.  
La sua mente è in costante movimento e non è facile starle dietro quando decide di intraprendere un nuovo progetto. Spesso però questo la porta a non riuscire a terminare le cose che inizia perché sono troppe tutte insieme.  
La cosa che sempre la impressiona di quello che fa, è la facilità con cui consegue risultati.  
Questo però ha un risvolto negativo, perché quando arriva un argomento che non le risulta così semplice come gli altri, tende ad accantonarlo invece di impegnarsi per apprenderlo.  
Per Flavia ogni novità è una nuova sfida da prendere al balzo ed affrontare a viso scoperto, e questo non solo nello studio ma in tutti gli aspetti della sua vita.  
Qualsiasi cosa legga, qualsiasi informazione recepisca, viene immagazzinata nel suo cervello per essere utilizzata al momento opportuno per qualsivoglia necessità.  
Probabilmente per questo motivo, o qualcosa di similare, Flavia è una buona interlocutrice; sa quando parlare e quando tacere, quali argomenti le sono congeniali e su quali è meglio glissare e lo fa con nonchalance e senza paura.  
Le piace intavolare discorsi impegnati e disquisire sopra i grandi temi della vita e dell'universo intero, però non disdegna neanche una tranquilla chiacchierata frivola con un'amica, a parlare del più e del meno di fronte ad una tazza di te fumante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il terzo capitolo parla della relazione tra Flavia e il sapere.


	5. Percezione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flavia ha una percezione di sé che a causa dei trascorsi non è molto positiva.

Flavia ha una percezione di sé che a causa dei trascorsi non è molto positiva. La sua autostima non è mai stata molto elevata, perché pensa sempre di non essere all'altezza di quello che deve fare.

Questo potrebbe essere a causa del famoso abbandono che ha provato, perché pensa di non essere abbastanza e di essere quindi lasciata indietro; oppure potrebbe risalire al suo non sentirsi parte di questa dimensione e in un certo senso, non sentirsi all'altezza di quello che viene richiesto per vivere in questo mondo odierno.

Le possibilità sono molteplici, ma il risultato resta chiaro: il modo in cui Flavia si percepisce e percepisce chi è all'esterno è completamente differente da quello a cui la società ci abitua.

Per questo motivo, le risulta difficile relazionarsi con chi le è intorno ed è completamente assoggettato ai dogmi di quest'ultima.

Sin da quando è piccola non sa come avvicinare gli altri bambini per chiedergli di giocare, è introversa e timida e non è mai chiara su quello che le piace e ciò che vuole. Non le è facile spiegare quello che ha dentro e quando ci prova non viene compresa, così inizia a pensare di essere in qualche modo sbagliata, di dover cambiare ciò che è per poter essere accettata, perché forse nessuno le vuole stare vicino perché è strana e non le interessano i giochi che fanno gli altri bambini o i pettegolezzi delle altre ragazze o i sotterfugi delle persone per raggiungere i loro obbiettivi.

Non sapendo quanto di quello che pensa sia giusto rivelare secondo le leggi del buon cameratismo, spesso alla fine non esprime proprio niente, e tiene tutto per sé, frustrazioni, arrabbiature, paure e tutte le altre emozioni che prova vengono pian piano catturate in un'implosione che la blocca e non le permette di far valere le sue ragioni e i suoi diritti.

Per trovare accettazione, Flavia si risolve a fare cose che in uno stato normale di coscienza mai neanche penserebbe, sebbene non le piacciano ed in molti casi le veda anche come costrizioni.

Spera che assecondando sempre il volere delle persone di cui vuole attirare l'attenzione, queste diventino finalmente sue amiche e quindi continua testardamente a nascondere la vera sé dietro la barriera e a mostrare agli altri qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che in realtà Flavia non si sente di essere e non vuole neanche diventare. Eppure è lì che fa ciò che le viene detto, che si nasconde dalla sua vera essenza per acconsentire a che gli altri la usino per i loro scopi, nella maggior parte dei casi senza neanche rendersi conto di essere sfruttata per i voleri altrui.

Alcuni reputano questo comportamento quello di una persona che ripone troppa fiducia negli altri, senza discernimento. Flavia la pensa invece in maniera diversa; lei è convinta che negli altri ci sia del buono, che dietro una maschera si nasconda qualcosa che vale la pena di essere scoperto e portato alla luce, ma non ha ancora gli strumenti adatti per fare in modo che questo accada, e quindi si ritrova fagocitata dall'apparenza senza riuscire ad esternare quello che ha trovato al di sotto.

Forse pecca di presunzione, nel pensare di poter aiutare qualcuno a liberarsi della propria finzione quando è lei la prima a tenersi stretta la sua, per paura di non essere capita.

Ad ogni modo, gli altri vedono sempre in Flavia un buon frutto da spolpare, una persona da sfruttare per i loro propositi e abbandonare quando non è più utile per raggiungere lo scopo che si sono prefissati. Questo schema si ripete continuamente nella sua vita, tanto che ormai si può dire che ci abbia fatto il callo.

"Fai del bene e dimenticalo" è un motto che Flavia ha fatto suo, perché sa di non poter pretendere nulla da chi le sta intorno, solo al massimo un po' di comprensione, che la maggior parte delle volte le manca. Ha smesso di avere aspettative, perché sa che non è sano in primo luogo per se stessa e poi per le relazioni con gli altri.

E continua nella sua strada, sebbene di tanto in tanto ricada in quella ricerca di approvazione che la porta a nascondersi e a creare un surrogato che possa andare bene per chi ha di fronte. Perché è brava a indossare maschere per ogni situazione, ma non riesce facilmente a mostrare quello che vi si nasconde dietro e che è forse la parte più bella e più viva di lei.

Quando per qualsiasi ragione questa parte esce allo scoperto, ritorna immancabilmente il senso di non appartenenza, di isolamento; perché quando a chi è sempre abituato a vedere una faccia della medaglia, viene mostrato l'altro risvolto, tende ad allontanarsi, non riconoscendo più il qualcosa di familare, la zona confort che si instaura nelle relazioni interpersonali.

È così che la maggior parte delle conoscenze di Flavia piano piano si allontana, lasciandola sola e con un sentimento di abbandono sempre più radicato che spalleggia il trauma infantile che non si risolverà che dopo molto tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Flavia's NOTES.
> 
> Ciao a tutti!  
> Gli aggiornamenti di questa storia si svolgeranno ogni 10 giorni, più o meno, almeno inizialmente. Aggiornamenti del sito web saranno settimanali, ogni Domenica.  
> Nel momento in cui finirò la scrittura di tutti i capitoli, gli aggiornamenti diventeranno più rapidi.  
> Così, salvo imprevisti, i capitoli saranno pubblicati regolarmente.  
> Vi consiglio comunque di visitare frequentemente il sito web (dove è possibile iscriversi alla newsletter) e social network per ottenere più aggiornamenti sulle nuove storie e curiosità e divertimento.  
> Ringrazio ancora una volta tutti coloro che leggeranno questa storia e che recensiranno! Ricordate che la più grande soddisfazione di uno scrittore è sapere di essere seguito!  
> Alla prossima volta! Flavia.


End file.
